Baby Steps
by Monkey D. Toushiro
Summary: For the first time in his life, Heiwajima Kasuka, Shizuo's little brother, asks him for a favor. But...a modeling job? Can Shizuo really do this? ...of course not. He was a monster. And monsters don't model. Meanwhile, what does Shizuo's sworn enemy, Orihara Izaya, think about it? What new plot is that twisted man cooking now? showbiz!Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will never be Ryougo Narita. His genius is UNATTAINABLE. I also don't know a psycho's mind so well like he does. (Sometimes I wonder what kind of person he is to have written Baccano and DRRR…)**

A/N: I'm somewhat going to mimic Ryougo-sensei's style (not his writing style, no way…) of giving the time and location of the scene. MAKE SURE TO READ THE TIME AND LOCATION INFORMATION-I PUT IT THERE FOR A REASON. I also plan on including lots of light novel only things (what happens after the anime) but don't worry, non-light novel readers, I've got you covered! :)

There's a somewhat long entrance, but bear with me! I want to have this make sense, so this is what I need.

* * *

**Midnight, at an unknown street in Ikebukuro **

Heiwajima Shizuo was, under all those layers of violence and explosive temper, a kind man. He was also a man who loved his brother very much. One could even describe his feelings for his brother as a brother complex, which would have resulted the unfortunate person to have ever uttered that in front of the debt collector to be thrown across the city. Luckily, no one had ever been subjected to such a fate from that cause. (On the other hand, the monstrous man _did_ subject this fate to people nearly daily, for various other reasons.)

Even though Shizuo loved his brother very much, he currently was trying, with all his might, to hold in his volatile temper because of him. "Sorry, Kasuka," Shizuo ground out through his teeth as evenly as possible. "I'm not cut out for that kinda stuff."

"Brother. Don't put yourself down like that, especially when you haven't even tried it. We need you." These words were kind, but it was hard to tell if he meant it or not from the emotionless tone Heiwajima Kasuka had.

But Shizuo knew Kasuka meant it. He knew this was how his brother always spoke like. Taking a brief drag from his cigarette, he gave Tom a sideways glance before responding. "I can't. I have a _job._"

There was a long pause. "…I see." Kasuka bid him good night shortly after without another word.

Shizuo held the cigarette to his lips and took in a deep breath. Flipping close the orange phone with a hand, he turned to his employer. "Sorry about that. Kasuka went and asked for something ridiculous."

Even though it was impossible to see in the black haze of midnight, Shizuo knew Tom was somewhat amused by his words. "Kasuka asked something from you?" Shizuo merely grunted his affirmation. Tom let out a thoughtful hum. "That's unusual. I've never heard Kasuka _ever _asking you for anything."

The man in the bartender suit paused at this. He started again, walking out of the dark street. "Well, I'm not doing it."

Tom looked at his retreating back for a moment before catching up to him. _Just what did Kasuka ask Shizuo?_

They entered Sunshine 60 Street, the life of Ikebukuro. Even at midnight, the entire place was illuminated with multiple flashing lights from store signs and advertisements that rambled noisily. The large street had so many different kinds of people; no natives of Ikebukuro would be fazed at seeing a band of people strutting in gorilla suits. Very few things did elicit any reaction to the citizens there. Like an angry man in a bartender suit roaring a whole lot about nothing while wildly chucking multiple street signs and lamps at a laughing man wearing a fur coat, for example. (By the way, this was purely a hypothetical situation.)

Shizuo momentarily adjusted his sunglasses, something he wore no matter where and when it was. "So, where to next, Tom-san?"

Tom adjusted his glasses as well, replying, "Jack Creighton. A few blocks away, if I recall correctly." Shizuo nodded, waiting for Tom to lead the way.

"That one was our last one." said Tom as he walked down the creaking stairs of a rundown flat.

Jack Creighton had let out a desperate cry when he spotted a certain blonde haired man lurking behind the man with dreadlocks who had on an easy smile. The frightened man quickly dumped a sum of money into Tom's hands and had slammed the door shut. ("That was kinda rude." "At least he paid his debts." "Yeah…Look, Tom-san, the paint's flaking off of the door." "Hm. He must've closed his door too hard.")

Shizuo followed Tom out of the dark area and reentered Sunshine 60 Street. There, they parted ways with friendly goodbyes. He leisurely walked through the busy street, greeting Simon and assured the zealous Russian he would come eat sushi soon when he passed by the sushi restaurant. Shizuo reached his apartment soon enough—he lived very close to the heart of the city—and opened the door. He always left his house unlocked. There was no particular reason to leave it unlocked, but there was no particular reason for him to lock it either. He lived with the bare minimum and would suffer no losses if his apartment was robbed. Shizuo was not overly confident with a false sense of security either. He didn't _think _he wouldn't be killed in his sleep, or suffer any injuries below that scale; he _knew _it.

Closing the door with a click, he shuffled across the room without turning on the lights. He walked into his kitchen and opened the mini fridge, lighting up the apartment slightly. He carelessly grabbed a bottle of milk out of the many in there and popped the cap open, downing it in three gulps tops. Shizuo set the empty bottle down and crashed on the ratty couch. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Muttering lowly to himself, he spoke, "Seriously, what is Kasuka thinking..." _Me? _Modeling? _That's fucking hilarious. _Everyone would be dead before any picture could be taken of him.

He soon drifted off to dreamland; even a monster like him needed some rest.

**At the same time, in Hanejima Yuuhei's apartment**

"Yes, please keep this position open. I know someone perfect for the job. I vouch for him."He listened to the man's response over the phone."You'll see when I bring him in tomorrow. Good night." The popular celebrity entered his bed as he hung up. His cat, a bite-sized Scottish Fold named Yuigadokusonmaru, jumped onto his bed right after him silently. Kasuka pet him without a flicker of emotion. Staring at the screen of his phone, he dialed one more number.

"Hello, Tom, this is Kasuka…"

**The next morning, in Shizuo's apartment**

The spoon in his hands became a pathetic ball of metal as Shizuo attempted to restrain his anger. "What?"

Tom sounded apologetic over the phone. "Yeah. You won't have any work for some time. There's no debts we need to go collect anymore."

Shizuo scowled darkly. "That's impossible! There's always debts!"

His employer said simply, "Well now there isn't. Sorry, Shizuo. I'll contact you when there's some work for you. Plus, isn't this good for you? We rarely have days off; take this chance to relax!"

Throwing down the now useless scrap of metal on the table, he said nothing as he picked up his bowl of cereal and drank the sugary milk along with the remaining cereal in the bowl.

"I'll take you out for some sushi later today, okay?" Tom offered when he received no response.

Shizuo took a deep, calming breath. He knew Tom meant well. "Whatever. I'll see you then, then." Shizuo hung up and tossed his cell onto the couch.

He didn't particularly like beating up random guys who weren't willing to pay their debts, but he hated not doing anything. A job, any job would be better than idleness. They gave him a sense of purpose, and that was something that was always comforting to have with his hectic life as Ikebukuro's monster.

Shizuo glanced towards the couch when he heard his phone ring. He stood up, regretting his action of throwing his phone so far away and walked over to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Brother." Kasuka.

Shizuo sighed, scratching his head. "If it's about the model thing again…" His voice trailed off. Both of them knew what he was going to say without Shizuo continuing.

"Please."

The blonde blinked in surprise. It was the first time in a long while he had heard a sliver of emotion in his little brother's voice. His tone was pleading. Just a tiny bit.

"They will pay you fifteen thousand yen, base price. More if you do well."

Shizuo's eyes popped out at the number. Fifteen thousand yen?! That was enough to pay half of what he owed to the city for destroying public property. And just as Tom said, his brother had _never, _in his entire life, asked him for something. The show of emotion also spoke volumes of Kasuka's request. He must've really wanted Shizuo to do it. Plus, right now he was temporarily off his job.

But Shizuo knew it would not end well.

A few years ago, a reporter had managed to track down Hanejima Yuuhei's mysterious older brother to Heiwajima Shizuo. A talent scout had kept the person who found the fact out silent with a large sum of money. The scout (clearly he was not familiar with the monster of Ikebukuro) attempted to bring Shizuo into their agency, who was _not _pleased at that, and had nearly killed the poor man. Kasuka happened to be in the city at that time and managed to stop his older brother. The information had gotten leaked and appeared on the news for a bit but died down quickly. Shizuo's identity was kept hidden through it all, instilling a foreboding and dangerous image behind Hanejima Yuuhei's unknown older brother.

Shizuo had not touched upon anything related to the show biz at all since then.

Now his younger brother was the one asking him? No matter what, there was no way he was going to cause even more trouble for his brother. He couldn't accept this—

"I'll pay half of the fines you owe."

Shizuo wrestled with himself. If he accepted it, all his debts to the city would be paid, with some leftover probably…but it wouldn't happen. Something would go wrong, and he knew it. He couldn't ruin his brother's name. He opened his mouth, fully intending to say no.

"Fine."

His mouth fell open. _What did I just- _Quickly trying to rectify his impulsive response, he made the move to speak.

Kasuka beat him to it. "Great. Thanks, Brother. The male model who was supposed to do the job called in for a family emergency. No one else was available either, so thanks for filling in for it."

The blonde felt weak for once. "Uh, Kasuka. Actually I—" He hesitated. "Y-yeah, no problem. Just stand still for a few shots right?" He fell to his knees. _What am I getting into?! _

"Yeah. I'll come by to pick you up right now. Come in something other than the suits I gave you, please."

He stumbled on his words a bit. "Yeah, s-sure, no problem."

Shizuo sat there for a moment in numb silence. When he finally felt up to it, he stood and walked into his bedroom. Digging through his closet, he found an old white T-shirt and faded blue jeans he had worn back in high school. He put them on quickly, noticing they were slightly too tight but paid no mind to it, and grabbed his phone before he left the door.

He looked down from the second floor of his apartment when he heard a quiet roar of an engine. It was Kasuka in his red Ferrari. Shizuo let out a resigned sigh. That scheming brother of his. His younger brother had been waiting in front of his apartment the entire time, fully knowing Shizuo would succumb to his request.

The stoic man looked up when he heard the door open. He called up to his older brother in his usual emotionless tone, "Don't bring your sunglasses either."

Shizuo sighed again and tucked them on the hem of his shirt, climbing down the stairs and greeting Kasuka quietly. He entered the car without another word, Kasuka driving out of the small parking lot. When they reached the more populated part of the city, a girl squealed "Yuuhei!" stridently, alerting all the other pedestrians there. A hoard of paparazzi began to gather, chasing down the popular star.

Shizuo was an inch away from jumping out of the car and throwing cars at them all. He would make sure not to pick up Kasuka's car, of course.

"Don't." His brother warned monotonously.

The short tempered man scowled, but held in his anger. He reached his back pocket for a smoke when he realized he had left them in his flat. "Shit."

"What's wrong, Brother?"

"I forgot my cigarettes back at home." Shizuo growled out. He needed his fix. He knew he would need something to keep him decently calm during the shoot.

"Bottom drawer on the right. I bought them for you." His voice remained even.

Shizuo grunted his thanks, rummaging the drawer for them. When he found them, he was glad to find a lighter there too. He lit a cigarette and sucked in a breath. He exhaled slowly, feeling himself calm down. "So where is…the place I'm supposed to—to model?"

His younger brother turned to him for a second. "You'll see."

**At the shooting location**

Uzuki was the manager of the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei. He had been assigned to him after Yuuhei's debut in "Vampire Ninja Carmilla Saizou" and had been ever since. Over the years, Uzuki had come to understand his strange charge a _little _bit more. He knew his charge took his job seriously. He knew his charge would not ditch his job without notice. He also knew his charge had never referred anyone into a job in the industry before. So when Yuuhei had stepped up and volunteered to find someone he knew was perfect for the job, the director accepted it without question. Uzuki's charge was very much respected in the Japan show biz, afterall.

Everyone involved in the shoot was asking the same question. _Who was the person Yuuhei-san was entrusting the model job to?_

They were currently taking shots of the female model first while they waited for Yuuhei and the fill-in model to come. He fretfully glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time that minute, resuming his circular pacing around his chair. _Yuuhei-san…_

Uzuki almost cried out of relief when the door opened to reveal the ever passive face of Hanejima Yuuhei. He started towards the actor with a grateful smile, stopping in his tracks when he noticed a tall, dirty blonde man following behind his charge. He had on an irritated scowl which only grew darker as they stepped into the room. Despite the angry snarl on the man's face, Uzuki could see the mysterious man was graced with a handsome physique. His sharp jaw line fitted with piercing almond eyes gave an air of masculinity around him. The T-shirt he wore, despite looking a bit wrinkled and old, fit tightly on his broad torso. His muscles rippled under the shirt from every small movement made. Uzuki easily see this man was not someone to mess with in a fight.

Little did he know how right he was.

Yuuhei bowed to his manager, apologizing in a quiet voice for being late. "I got held up in a little bit of paparazzi."

Uzuki glanced at the blonde man beside him when he saw him twitch. "That's fine. Who is this?"

Shizuo tried to ease his irrational burning anger with no avail. He managed a growl of "Nice to meet you. I'm Hibiki Shun." It was the alias he had decided with Kasuka. He didn't offer his hand at his introduction.

"Hello. I'm Uzuki, Yuuhei-san's manager." He extended his hand out, which Shizuo glanced down at and shook. He walked past the manager, not seeing the man wince as he nursed his hand.

Kasuka apologized again, this time for "Shun's" rude behavior, saying he didn't mean to squeeze his hand so hard, which was true. Shizuo's ever present scowl deepened again, already not liking the _civil _atmosphere the entire room exuded.

Give Shizuo anything _but _civil (and that flea), he could handle it. Civil represented everything the monster was not. He was not envious of the civility, no. Shizuo had long accepted his powers and what it brought with it. He embraced every aspect of his inhuman strength and enjoyed every second of his life with it. The only time he didn't enjoy his life was when he was angry. Unfortunately that happened much too often for his taste, but Shizuo had done his best to curb his explosive temper when he could. He couldn't deal with civil because dealing with civil meant _being _civil, which he knew he would never be.

"Excuse me, Hibiki-san."

"Hibiki-san."

Shizuo grimaced when he remembered he was "Hibiki Shun." He turned at his alias to see a lady looking up at him nervously. He tried to keep his tone even. "What is it?"

"Um, could you c-come with me to the dre-dressing room…? We need to get you ready."

**A few minutes later, at the same location**

If Kasuka wasn't here, the entire place would have been trashed right now. No doubt the stage lights would have fallen on the stage; the white background for the shoot would be torn; the doors would be off their hinges and thrown around; lots of stuff would have happened if Heiwajima Kasuka was not here.

Luckily, he was.

Shizuo was forced to put on some heavy black clothes made of what he thought leather that probably cost more than two months of his rent plus utilities, and then—oh, the absurdity of it all—had makeup applied onto him. He was absolutely baffled (and enraged) when the woman timidly told him so. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

He found out soon enough that she wasn't.

Kasuka managed to smooth his temper over enough for him to not go berserk, which Shizuo mentally noted to thank him later.

Now, he stood under the blinding lights with staff crowded around the shoot. He was somewhat back to back with his brother in an angle so they both faced the photographer. The man behind the camera could be heard constantly snapping pictures of them.

"Hibiki-san, please keep your face in at least a neutral expression."

"Loosen up, Hibiki-san. Follow Hanejima-san's example."

"Eyes on the camera, Hibiki-san."

"Hibiki-san—"

Shizuo's entire being quivered in withheld fury. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't He knew it wasn't going to work—

"Shizuo. Deep breaths." The voice came from his brother, so quiet that it came out less than a whisper.

The blonde squeezed his eyes tight, doing as Kasuka said. In. Out. In. Out.

Under the fiery haze of anger, Shizuo felt a small flicker of relief when he felt the wound up knot in his throat loosen slowly. His brother whispered to him in a breath. "Lean against the wall and tilt your head up a bit, but still look at the camera. Give them a scowl."

Doing what his brother said in slight confusion, he let himself relax against the white wall behind them. He put on a dark scowl full of contempt that was not at all an act.

The staff gasped at that. The photographer squealed in excitement, rapidly snapping pictures while gushing out, "Yes! Yes! Perfect! This is the 'bad boy ' image all the girls go for! Now, Hibiki-san, put your hood up and give me a more calculating and calm look but keep the same ferocity! Hanejima-san, match yourself with him!"

Shizuo, who didn't exactly know why his pose caused such a commotion but figured it was good, put up his hood with a glance at his brother. Kasuka returned his look with appreciation. It made Shizuo feel like doing this was slightly worth more than before. Not that he would ever say that.

He knit his eyebrows with a frown in confusion at the director's words, not understanding how to "keep the same ferocity" but be _calmer_. That just didn't work.

There was another squeal coming from the director. "Yeeeees! You got it, Hibiki-san! I thought you were an amateur at this, but are you really?"

The blonde cleared his throat with a blink of surprise. He let out a brief grunt. "Yeah."

The photographer almost seemed to melt in the ground at his response. "And your voice matches your image perfectly…" He literally purred out. "Could you perhaps be a singer?"

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow. Another squeal and rapid clicking of the camera. "Uh, no." He was no longer pissed at the entire situation, thanks to Kasuka; just unable to keep up the director's fangirling.

Kasuka explained plainly in his usual tone, "He has no prior experience at all in this field."

"Hibiki-san! That is amazing! Your passion is—is so—clear! You convey it as well as a seasoned pro! You are extraordinary!"

Yes, he knew he was extraordinary the moment he lifted the refrigerator above his head in blind anger when Kasuka had eaten his pudding as children. Shizuo didn't know what to say.

After that, Kasuka and Shizuo were fitted multiple different outfits, each one being taken pictures of. The blonde honestly couldn't care less what he was wearing as long as it wasn't his birthday suit or anything similar to it, so he didn't make much comment about it, except growl out in mild annoyance that there was too many of them. The director, who had warmed up to him exponentially more than before, assured him they were almost done. As for each and every pose Shizuo made, they were all based on Kasuka's whispered instructions, who seemed to know exactly how to excite the director.

**Half an hour later, outside the photo shoot building**

Shizuo shook hands with the director, making sure he kept his grip soft, deciding he wasn't that bad of a person.

Kasuka did the same and politely bid him good-bye.

The director smiled and nodded. He said, "I appreciate your service today, Hanejima-san. It is a whole other level to be able to purposely match with your partner. Thank you."

The famous actor merely nodded without a change in expression. Uzuki, the manager, was the last to shake hands with the director. To him, the photographer said, "The photos should be released sometime around mid-May. They'll be posted all over the place! I can guarantee that!"

Shizuo stiffened. He sincerely hoped "all over the place" didn't include Ikebukuro.

* * *

A/N: Whew! First chp, done! I hope I captured all the characters' characters (haha) correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites :)

Anon Reply:

Midnight: Thanks! I've thought about adding in Shizaya already. Thanks for the suggestion, but I have something epically planned for those two that I'll reveal soon…maybe in this chapter if I don't have anything else to put in. teehee. :)

* * *

May Eighteenth.

This particular day was special to many people in the city of Ikebukuro. Birthdays, death anniversaries, a first kiss, a job interview, an author's deadline…

It also happened to be a special day for a particular magazine, _Lantern_, to release their latest May issue.

It also happened to be that this particular issue featured a particular person.

It also happened to be that this particular person was widely known and dubbed as "Ikebukuro's monster."

It _just _so happened to be this man who responded to the name "Heiwajima Shizuo."

This man was currently holed up in his apartment, too scared and angry to leave the house.

Mostly scared, although he'd never admit it.

He sat slumped in his couch with a dead, sinking feeling in his chest. He smeared his cigarette in the ashtray absently, drowning in his thoughts.

About a week ago, his brother had informed him of the exact day of the magazine release date: May Eighteenth. Shizuo had an uneasy feeling about the reaction of his fellow Ikebukurians they'd have if they ever saw it. He quickly dashed the thought away and called Tom to see if there was any work. There wasn't.

By Wednesday, the blonde was driven up the wall from the lack of work. He called Tom everyday to hear the same routine of Tom apologizing to him in his usual laidback way.

On Thursday, another thought occurred to him.

What if the _flea _saw it?

From there, his anxiety jumped from fairly worried to gotta-uproot-trees-and-roar worried. (Shizuo may or may not have thrown the harmless tree that had grown in front of his apartment complex.) He really just needed something to _do _to forget about it. Normally it would have been his job, except, problem:

There was no work.

There was nothing Shizuo could do. For sure his friends would recognize him. He trusted them to not spread it around…too much. He was banking on the fact that he didn't wear his trademark bartender suit and sunglasses. The people who know _of_ him shouldn't be able to recognize him. Only those who _know_ him should.

The flea would.

God who knows how long the inhuman bastard would hold that against him.

(From that thought, he may or may not have walked to the park and uprooted another tree.)

**Morning of May Eighteenth, a street in Shinjuku**

Orihara Izaya had on his usual sly smile as he hummed jovially down the road. It was still early morning, and he decided it was a great day to take a walk. Swinging his arms widely with a jumpy gait, he seemed almost childish. He stopped his exaggerated walking abruptly when something caught his sharp line of vision. He stopped in front of a convenient store, one of the select few stores that were open at this time. Through the glass, there were featured magazines shelved and showcased for passerbyes to see.

Izaya entered the store with a cheerful greeting. He made a beeline to the magazine racks. Without looking at any other ones, he grabbed the _Lantern _magazine May issue. On the cover was of Heiwajima Kasuka, the brute's younger brother. He was back to back with another man whose face wasn't visible at the angle of the camera. The headlines wrote in large, colorful fancy font: A collab with Hanejima Yuuhei! A new jewel found! Just who is it…?!

He didn't know why his body was coursing with burning curiosity—he didn't give a turd about the showbiz—but it was. Flipping the magazine open to a random page, Izaya stilled, his blood running cold.

Orihara Izaya was very good at hiding his feelings.

Very, very good. Even as a child, when he still lived with his mundane parents. For as long as he could remember as a child, he owned a cat. The cat wasn't fond of him a single bit—maybe it had sensed Izaya's buried twisted nature—but Izaya was fond of it. The five-year old Izaya had not known this until he saw it get run over by a truck with his own eyes. He felt something stir within him but hadn't reacted at the sight of his cat's mangled body lying on the street at all. No, his facial expression did not change even the slightest. He simply walked back home with a small smile on his face.

Orihara Izaya was very good at hiding his feelings.

But this…this was really putting his skills to test.

**May Eighteenth, at various places in Ikebukuro**

The front door of a large apartment was yanked open. Storming in with a shout, a man who leaned towards the short side with girlish features ran into his room. His doctor's coat billowed after him as he waved his arms frantically. He held a rolled up magazine that was opened to a specific page. "Celty! Celty!"

A feeble arm lifted up a phone from under the covers of the bed. [What? Tell me when I'm awake]

The doctor, Kishitani Shinra, shook his head. He said with a whine, "Celty, you _are_ awake. Seriously, look at this! It's crazy!"

The person under the blankets shifted. The bed sheets fell around the figure as the person sat up slowly. Under the blankets revealed a woman with a beautiful body. She had curves on all the right places that showed prominently from the skin tight black leather she wore. But that was just a side note people normally never saw until they got over something else about her.

Her head was missing.

Black wisps floated around the area of where her head was supposed to be instead. Celty Sturluson was a dullahan, or a Nordic Valkyrie to some. But that was a whole other story to tell.

Her fingers danced across her phone quickly as she typed on her phone. [This better be good.]

Shinra nodded vigorously in agreement. He climbed onto the bed with her and wrapped both arms around her body in a caressing embrace. Still holding the magazine, he unrolled it and smoothed the crinkled paper.

Celty Sturluson dropped her phone in shock.

Tanaka Tom sat in his office with the May issue of _Lantern _opened on his desk. Taking one long look at it, he burst into laughter.

Ryuugamine Mikado and Sonohara Anri walked side by side in silence. Both wore the dull light blue uniform of Raira Academy, a private high school located in central Ikebukuro. They passed a large advertisement poster that hung in front of a clothing store. Mikado stopped his tracks and stared at it. It took him a moment to realize who he was looking at. "Ah, that's…" His timid voice trailed off.

Anri noticed his sudden stop and turned back to him, following his gaze to the poster. She tilted her head slightly, feeling as though she had seen the man on the ad before.

Her eyes widened when she remembered who he was.

…_Heiwajima Shizuo._

**Later, in Shinjuku**

Orihaya Izaya laughed almost hysterically as he spun around in circles in his plush office chair. He put a foot on his table to stop himself. He slammed the tip of his knife down hard on the table at the photo of a cool-headed Heiwajima Shizuo looking down at him with a disdainful scowl.

Orihaya Izaya was confused.

He was not confused as to how the brute landed himself a model job of all things, no. It was easy to deduct that Hanejima Yuuhei had dragged him into that, considering their relationship and the fact that it was collab with him. None of the staff would have likely recognized him because Yuuhei's agency was located in East Nakano. Another factor was that Shizuo must've wore something other than the bartender suit he always wore, which was his defining characteristic that even Ikebukuro citizens could not identify him without.

What he was confused about was howHeiwajima Shizuo, the monster who had ruined his life, could make such a face.

This _smug _and _self-assured _expression he had never seen the man make before.

Izaya knew Shizuo was not the simple minded man who tore things apart without a thought that he made himself to be. The Monster of Ikebukuro was actually a very complex person. He was just as human as the rest of them, for the most part.

He could be angry. He could be calm.

But he couldn't be angry _and _calm at the same time.

That's never how it worked with the brute.

So just what was that look Shizuo wore in the magazine then?

**In Shizuo's flat**

Heiwajima Shizuo had never felt so distressed in his entire life. He had just received calls from Shinra, who acted like his typical annoying self and was basically asking Shizuo to kill him and Tom, who sounded amused over the phone.

Both of them asked about the photo shoot.

Celty sent a text that said: [Lookin' good. ( ¬ ◡ ¬ )づ Shinra showed me.]

He didn't know what to say to any of them.

Shizuo sighed and scratched his head. He dialed his brother's number and put his cell up to his ear.

"Hello, Brother."

"Hey Kasuka." Shizuo paused. "So, do you know how much I'm getting paid?"

"I gave the director your number. He will probably tell you soon. Also, I paid off your debts to the city."

Shizuo stood abruptly. "Wait! You paid them all?"

"Yes."

"I'll pay you back, 'kay? At least half of the fines, since that was the agreement."

In the same emotionless tone, Kasuka replied, "It's okay. I think you deserve it. You did much better than I thought you would."

Shizuo chuckled dryly. He said teasingly, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro." Becoming serious once more, he continued, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He was glad. It was a hefty debt that had quickly accumulated. Shizuo didn't like shouldering onto his brother, but he promised himself to owe up to him eventually. "Thanks, Kasuka. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything; you're my brother."

Shizuo didn't argue, but he wasn't going to just forget about it. So he just said, "'Kay."

"My manager is calling me. I'll see you later." With that, Kasuka hung up.

He snapped his phone shut. His fingers twitched for a cigarette, but Shizuo ignored his craving. He lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling in thought.

He blinked, breaking out of his momentary trance. Reaching for his sunglasses and phone, he finally decided to leave the house.

Shizuo walked into Sunshine 60 Street and stuffed his hands in his pockets, finding them smaller than usual. He cursed when he realized he had forgotten to change into his normal clothes. He was wearing an old light green T-shirt and sweats. He mentally debated whether to go back and change. Shizuo sighed deeply, continuing his way down the crowded street.

He cast a cursory glance towards a group of girls crowded around something ahead of him. As he neared them, his eyebrows raised, realized they were looking at a poster of…him. Shizuo straightened in surprise and looked around quickly. That's when he saw.

Hibiki Shun was everywhere.

The "hit debut of Hibiki Shun" Shizuo read above the girls' heads.

Shizuo almost blushed. In that photo of him, he was half naked in white long pants while sitting on the couch with assorted accessories like various necklaces and bracelets. He looked liked a pimp.

In that set, he was hesitant to showcase his body to the world half naked at first. Kasuka told him it was just a job, and no one would know it was him. Shizuo had caved in quickly, glad that he wasn't naked waist below, too. The director had squealed again for the thousandth time that hour, exclaiming in a grossly high voice for a grown man that he had the "perfectest body in this universe."

Grimacing, Shizuo picked up his pace. He didn't want to see it, hear it, or think about it.

He spotted the tall African Russian man clad in traditional Japanese chef clothes easily from the crowd. As usual, Simon Brezhnev was outside Russian Sushi, trying to lure in customers.

"Hey, Shizuo, are you to eat Russian Sushi today? Please come~" His deep voice sounded friendly. He would have sounded very serious except for his strange Japanese accent that warped his speech.

Shizuo gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I did say I'd come soon before."

"Good that you keep your promises! Today you wear something different. I did not recognize until you came closer. Are you switching jobs? I see you as a model in photos all over the city."

The blonde chuckled, shaking his head. "No, it was just a one-time thing. I don't plan on doing it again." _Ever._

Simon nodded with a grin, ushering him in the door. "Enjoy your happy sushi! Eat and be happy!"

**A couple days later, Shizuo's apartment**

Shizuo really didn't think "Hibiki Shun" would be such a huge hit. Apparently the director was spot on about his "appealing bad boy" image.

The first day of the release wasn't that bad compared to the _next _day. He was on the front cover of multiple fashion and gossip magazines, and of course, the internet, after the day of his debut. All of them were wondering about this new star who had suddenly shown himself to the world.

_Yes, for the first and the last time. _Shizuo thought with a grumble. He wanted to go back to debt collecting already! He was not the slightest bit interested in that area at all. The first time may have gone better than he'd thought, but things weren't going to move so smoothly next time.

Debt collecting let him do what he was best at: being a monster. If he was born with this curse, at least he should utilize it to its fullest. Plus, Tom had given him this job. He didn't want to dismiss his friend like that.

Submerged in his thoughts, Shizuo jerked in surprise when his cell rang loudly on the table.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hibiki-san! It's me, the director."

"Good afternoon. Is there something you need?" Shizuo tried to be polite as possible.

"Yes, I do! Good good news for you, Hibiki-san!" The man sounded jumpy over the phone. "First off, added onto the fifteen thousand, you get a ten thousand bonus because you were so amazing! I knew it would turn out great!" The director's voice dropped a fraction. "Although I wished I could have presented you in a more dramatic fashion…like a big BOOM! And then all of a sudden you'd be the hot topic. That would have been awesome."

"Sorry, director, but this was just a favor for Kasu—I mean Yuuhei. I'm not doing it again." Shizuo tried to sound apologetic.

There was a heavy pause. "Ah, is that so. That's too bad. I was going to offer you to come for another photo shoot that I was doing in Kyoto…" His voice trailed off. "Well, the money will go to your bank."

"Thank you."

Shizuo heard the director sigh. "Are you sure you don't want to try it again?"

He knew he would somehow mess things up, like he always would. "Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer, though."

After exchanging quick farewells, Shizuo hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket with his own sigh.

**At the same time, Izaya's office**

Orihara Izaya, glasses placed lowly on the bridge of nose, faced the screen of his computer with a serious frown. His fingers were lightly touching the surface of his keyboard as he navigated his mouse somewhere on the screen and clicked.

His eyes wandered off and glanced towards the side for a second before his face tightened. Izaya was very close—_this _close to cracking.

For the last couple days, he'd only gotten a minimal amount of work done. He was behind.

It wasn't bad enough that he was unable to inform his clients, of course. He was always ahead of the game no matter what.

But it was still _bad. _

Hibiki Shun was _bad._

Heiwajima Shizuo was _bad._

And Orihara Izaya needed to get rid of bad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy these recent weeks. I actually had most of the chapter sitting here for two weeks o.o

So, Shizuo still isn't getting any work from Tom—why?! And Hibiki Shun is the talk of the city woot woot. Just what is Orihrara Izaya planning…?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Stop by to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Again, there is some light novel only (possibly soon to be in anime since DRRR! S2 is coming out omg omg omg) elements in here. Like in the anime and light novel, there is that chatroom a lot of the characters are in, and I fully plan on including it in my fic.

I'm not entirely sure if the anime has revealed all of the usernames that have been added to the chat. In the future light novels, more participants enter it. So I'll list the people in it here:

Bakyura – Kida Masaomi

Setton – Celty Sturluson

Tanaka Taro – Ryuugamine Mikado

Kanra – Orihara Izaya

Saika – Sonohara Anri

Maaybe I'm forgetting some people but whatever. lol

Ignore this if you haven't read the light novels but Note: I don't plan on adding Mai or her sister in the chat because stuff would get ruined if they were in here! Just imagine my story taking place somewhere in between before they entered the chat and when Bakyura joins.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**May 25th, Chatroom**

_Bakyura-san has joined the chat._

_Setton-san has joined the chat._

_Bakyura: _Good evening, Setton-san!

_Setton: _Good evening, Bakyura-san.

_Bakyura: _Have you guys heard of Hibiki Shun?

_Setton: _Yes! Yes! I can't get around town without seeing him somewhere.

_Bakyura: _Really? I didn't think he was so popular.

_Bakyura: _Ha ha!

_Setton: _How did you hear about Hibiki Shun?

_Bakyura: _From here and there \(^_^ )

_Tanaka Taro-san has joined the chat._

_Tanaka Taro: _Hello.

_Setton: _Hello, Tanaka-san.

_Bakyura: _Hey

_Tanaka Taro: _Are you guys talking about that new model Hibiki Shun?

_Kanra-san has joined the chat._

_Kanra: _Did I just hear the name Hibiki Shun~

_Setton: _Yes, hello, Kanra-san.

_Bakyura: _Oh, it's Kanra-san…

_Kanra: _What's with the unhappy tone, Bakyura-san? I'm hurt~

_Bakyura: _Hmm, did I just hear a fly named Kanra-san buzz by my ear?

_Kanra: _Ah! That was mean~!

_Setton: _You guys…

_Kanra: _Sorry about that, Setton-san. Yes, back to the topic of Hibiki Shun.

_Bakyura: _LOL yes, him

_Tanaka Taro: _What's so funny?

_Bakyura: _Nothing really, hahaha

_Kanra: _Bakyura-san is probably laughing because the fly named Kanra-san flew into his cup of tea.

_Bakyura: _(-_-)

_Setton: _…

_Tanaka Taro: _Uhm…

_Tanaka Taro: _So what agency does Hibiki Shun-san belong to?

_Kanra: _He doesn't belong to any. Apparently it was a one time deal.

_Setton: _Really?

_Bakyura: _That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing him topless again! Just kidding!

_Bakyura: _My girlfriend compared his body with mine T_T

_Tanaka Taro: _LOL

_Bakyura: _Anyway, I need to go. Good night to everyone except for Kanra-san~

_Kanra: _Ehhh—?! Σ（*д* lll）

_Setton: _Bakyura-san…good night.

_Bakruyra-san has left the chat._

_Tanaka Taro: _Good night.

_Tanaka Taro: _Ah, I was too late.

_Setton: _But it's a shame to hear that. Hibiki Shun seemed promising.

_Kanra: _I know right~~ I really like him already!

_Kanra: _Oh, and I also heard Hibiki Shun is a close friend of Hanejima Yuuhei!

_Tanaka Taro: _The famous actor from that vampire samurai movie?

_Kanra: _Ding ding ding! Correct! Although its ninja not samurai...apparently Hibiki Shun was suggested to model in place of the one who was supposed to model by Hanejima Yuuhei.

_Setton: _Interesting…

_Kanra: _Well it doesn't really matter anymore. Hibiki Shun will soon disappear…

_Tanaka Taro: _…what do you mean by that?

_Kanra: _Oh, whoops, I didn't mean it to sound like that! O.O

_Kanra: _I meant that since Hibiki Shun was only modeling from circumstance and doesn't ever plan on doing it again, people will move on and that name would be forgotten eventually. Therefore that name, which I'm sure is an alias, will "disappear."

_Setton: _I see what you mean.

_Kanra: _*sigh* Really, it's too bad. His body was really a sight to see. I'm sure even some guys would swing the other way for him, haha!

_Tanaka Taro: _Uhh, well, it's getting kind of late. I'm going to sleep now. See you guys later.

_Setton: _Good night, Tanaka-san.

_Tanaka Taro-san has left the chat._

_Setton: _It is a bit late. I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'll be leaving to now too. Bye!

_Setton-san has left the chat._

_Kanra: _Eh eh eh-!? Σ（*д* lll）

_Kanra: _Left alone in this chatroom…

_Kanra: _I guess I'll leave too then…

_Kanra-san has left the chat._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

* * *

UGH didn't let me format this the way I wanted to so I had to go back and completely reformat the entire chat so that it worked on ff! :(

A/N: Heh. This was so fun to write. Not too much (aka nothing) happened in this chapter. But this scene was needed :D

Izaya definitely has something planned!

(btw, I calculated that my A/N actually took up about an eighth or seventh of this chapter LOLnotsolol.)

Drop in a review because it'll make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Night time, Sunshine 60 Street, Ikebukuro**

Orihara Izaya walked down the busy street with light, cheerful steps while swinging his box of ootoro, fatty tuna sushi, in his hand. His face had on a wide smile while humming.

He stopped in front of a mailbox, pushing open the metal flap and dropped a nondescript letter inside. Izaya sighed contently and continued his way down the street.

Across the bustling streets of Ikebukuro, he spotted a large television ad spread across a large building with a man he recognized very well: Heiwajima Shizuo.

He laughed loudly to himself, looking forward to seeing a particular inhabitant of Ikebukuro squirm under his watchful eye.

Orihara Izaya was in a good mood.

* * *

**The next morning, Ikebukuro**

Heiwajima Shizuo woke up late morning with a groan. He was idle. _Too _idle, that he had gotten used to not waking up early for work anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into his kitchen for a bottle of milk. Opening the fridge, Shizuo sighed when he saw that he had run out of milk. Looks like it was time to go out to buy milk.

* * *

"Tom-san." Shizuo began lowly. "What's the meaning of this?"

Tom stood next to a gangly man in black who held a metal baseball bat. They stood in front of a desperate looking man who was on his knees begging.

Shizuo wasn't dumb. He knew what he was seeing. He had seen it everyday for the past few years already to know what he was seeing.

Tom and the guy next to him were collecting debt.

That was supposed to be his job.

But Tom told him there were no debts to collect.

Shizuo was _fired_.

Tom looked between the man in black and Shizuo nervously. He looked conflicted as he said, "Look, Shizuo, you're misunderstanding—"

Shizuo took in a deep breath, his teeth gritted tightly. His fists shook and his body tensed. He could feel the burning fire rising up from stomach to his heart to his throat—

No, no, no.

Not again—

Not Tom—

Tom lied about having no debts to collect.

Tom didn't want to employ Shizuo anymore.

Tom betrayed him.

Shizuo shook his head. That wasn't right. Tom never owed anything to Shizuo in the first place. In fact, it was the other way around. It was Shizuo who owed Tom.

Deep breath.

The volatile fire in him dwindled for a millisecond, until he reregistered what he was seeing. The anger immediately spiked within him.

Tom, who could easily read Shizuo's subtle body language, knew he was about to snap. "Shizuo, calm down—"

No, no, no.

"No." Shizuo barked out. "Don't."

His hand shook as he reached for his sunglasses. The frame broke the moment it was between his fingers.

Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm.

Shizuo took in another deep breath and glared at the ground, unable to meet his employer's—ex-employer's—eyes.

Shoulders hunched, Shizuo spun around and quickly walked away, trying very hard not to lose his temper against his friend as Tom shouted after him.

Reason and anger clashed within him as he fast walked back home without stopping.

He was in pain.

Pain, like the time he realized he injured the nice lady who gave him and Kasuka milk when they passed by.

Pain, like the time his parents told him to stay away from them.

Pain, like the time he realized he was a _monster_.

Shizuo slammed his apartment door closed, barely hearing the loud thud it made. He couldn't hear how his breathing had turned into shallow pants. Instead, he felt as though someone had poured water in his ears, every noise thoroughly muffled.

He leaned against his door heavily and slowly slid down to the floor onto his knees.

He let out a bitter laugh.

That was it, wasn't it?

It was because he was a monster.

Tom didn't want to employ him because he was a monster.

It was his own fault. As always.

"Fuck!"

His fist slammed the wall, creating a fairly wide crater around it. Little bits of the wall and his ceiling rained down to the floor.

And he wasn't even _close_ to hitting it hard.

Not that it made a difference.

Because he was a monster.

* * *

**At the same time, in Heiwajima Kasuka's apartment**

"Damn it, Kasuka!" Tom bit out, clearly agitated. He paced around a large circular rug quickly.

Kasuka noticed Tom didn't bother to add on any honorifics as he usually did.

A moment ago, Tom had stormed up his apartment, banging his fists loudly on Kasuka's door while demanding entrance.

Kasuka had a bad feeling about this.

"Calm down, Tom-san."

Tom's eyes widened as he faced Kasuka, looking even more winded than before. "How can you—how could you look so calm!? Your brother—" Tom cut himself off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Please, Tom-san, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about because you haven't explained to me anything yet. Please sit down." Kasuka gestured to the couch. Tom clenched and unclenched his fists as he sat down. "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

"Shizuo is probably beating himself up because he saw me with another person on the job." Tom sounded terse.

"So he thinks you don't want him to work for you anymore."

Tom nodded.

"And he thinks—"

"—that I lied and fired him, yes!" Tom cut in. He continued in panic, "Because you told me to stop giving him work until you said so! Because I decided to help you! Because I thought it would help Shizuo!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Kasuka sounded perfectly calm. Almost bored.

But he wasn't. Quite the opposite, in fact. If he were any other person other than himself, he would be as panicked Tom was.

Tom stood and leaned across the table between them. "What do I want you to do?" Tom growled out with a thunderous glare.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I want you to tell him the truth!"

Kasuka stood and walked across his room to grab his jacket. "I am going to his place now. Come with me, Tom-san."

Tom shook his head. "No, I shouldn't come. Shizuo wouldn't want me to—"

"Don't run away." Kasuka's tone hardened by a fraction. "You are coming with me."

The car ride there was tense. Kasuka and Tom did not speak a single word to each other. Tom was still fuming mad—at whom, Kasuka could not tell. Kasuka was driving his silver Porche, having chosen the vehicle closest to his driveway.

Kasuka was well-known to have a nice collection of expensive car models—but with real cars. It was a daily dilemma of Kasuka's on deciding which car he wanted to drive for the day. But with his brother in turmoil, he could not spend his time on that.

The two of them arrived at Shizuo's flat fairly quickly. Kasuka immediately stepped out of his car and made his way up the stairs of his brother's apartment. He looked down the railing to see Tom hesitating to catch up.

"What are you doing, Tom-san? Hurry, you are part of this as well," said Kasuka.

Tom looked up at Kasuka for a moment and then nodded.

The two of them faced Shizuo's door silently. Kasuka knocked on his door, saying, "Brother, it's me."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Kasuka?" Came Shizuo's voice quietly behind the door. They heard him clear his throat and then a shuffle towards the door. It opened slowly with a creak, Shizuo's tall figure appearing under the door frame. "What's up?"

"Shizuo!" Tom began urgently, stepping in front of Kasuka.

Shizuo's eyes flickered from Kasuka to Tom and back to Kasuka. He gave them a sad smile and opened the door for them. "Come on in."

They entered his flat in tense silence. Tom and Kasuka both saw a gapingly large dent on the wall with flakes of debris scattered on the floor around it.

The blonde noticed them looking and shook his head. "Don't mind that. Just something…," he ended lamely.

"Shizuo, before you jump to any conclusions, I didn't fire you!" Tom exclaimed.

Kasuka glanced at Tom and then at his older brother in a seemingly passive way. "I'm sorry. It's my fault, Brother." He bowed lowly in apology. "I was the one who told him to not give you any work."

"No, it's not your fault, Kasuka-san. It's mine for letting Shizuo misunderstand." Tom countered.

"I made you keep him from doing his job." Kasuka pointed out.

Tom shook his head and began, "Perhaps, but—"

Shizuo cut in, deliberately clearing his throat loudly to remind them of his occupancy in the room. "I'm confused. Anyone wanna clarify what's going on?"

Tom and Kasuka looked at each other sheepishly (at least Tom did), Kasuka launching into an explanation, "I wanted Brother to take on the modeling job because I thought it would help."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and reached his back pocket for his pack of smokes, feeling like he'd be needing them. "Help with what?"

"Self-control. Modeling requires self-control, and you had the physical looks for it as well. I thought it was a perfect opportunity."

"Kasuka asked me to hold off any of the debt collecting because he thought it would give you one more reason to accept the job offer. You were never fired." Tom added.

Shizuo grudgingly admitted to himself that it had been a contributing reason for him to actually accept Kasuka's request of modeling. "So why is it that even after I had modeled for _Lantern _that I still didn't get my job back?"

"Because I knew you hated not working, and would eventually take another showbiz job if it came down to it." Kasuka answered and at least sounded ashamed albeit it was nearly undetectable.

Shizuo sighed heavily. Damn. He had a brother who was horribly good at manipulating him. He brought a cigarette to his lips and lit the end of it with his lighter. Taking a deep drag, he said, "Well I have no intention of modeling again. Can I go back to my job?" He turned to his employer.

"Of course you can." Tom smiled.

Shizuo's brows furrowed in confusion at the sadness in his old friend's eyes.

"What's wrong, Tom-san?" Shizuo asked.

Tom shook his head. "Nothing, really. I just wanted you to try something new. It really could help you." Tom looked into Shizuo's eyes. "But it's up to you to take the first steps."

"What he means to say," Kasuka supplied, "is that we would like you to take up modeling, but even if you don't, it's fine, too."

Shizuo stared at the two of them, conflicted. He settled into his couch, and said gruffly, "I'll think about it."

* * *

They stayed over for lunch, never touching upon the topic again. Eventually they left, both of them having other things arranged in the day. As Shizuo bid them friendly goodbyes at the door, Kasuka turned to him. "I almost forgot." His younger brother reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale gray envelope. "My manager told me to give this to you. Apparently someone sent a mail to the agency for Hibiki Shun."

Shizuo accepted letter in his hands, looking at Kasuka questioningly. Tom, who had stepped outside already, poked his head inside again and said with a grin and a wink. "Maybe it's fanmail. Congrats on your first fan, Hibiki Shun."

Shizuo gave his employer a look of disbelief before shaking his head silently. Kasuka left with a small smile ghosting his face, wishing him a good day.

The blonde settled himself on the couch, holding the envelope in his two hands. He flipped it to the front to see who the sender was. It was from someone named Nakura. He tore it open and pulled out another pale gray colored paper. Unfolding it, his eyes scanned the letter's contents.

_Dear Hibiki Shun,_

_You are truly amazing at modeling. _

_A good model can convey their emotions to the audience, but a great model can make the audience feel something themselves. _

_You belong to the second category. _

_I have no experience whatsoever in modeling, so I might not know what I'm saying, but that is what I think._

_I am highly anticipating to see what you can do in your modeling career in the future._

_Thanks for appearing before me when I needed someone._

_Nakura_

Shizuo stared at the letter with a swirl of uncomfortable emotions in him. He wasn't sure how he felt from reading the letter.

Something he did—something small he had done as a favor—was appreciated. The director and his brother were appreciative, he was sure, but somehow this letter meant something different.

_Thanks for appearing before me when I needed someone._

They had needed him. And he was there.

Finally he realized what he felt from Nakura's words. Gratification.

Tossing the paper lightly on his table, he lit a cigarette and stared at the ceiling in thought.

Maybe being a model wouldn't be too bad. Maybe he could do this.

But he was a monster. Who wanted someone like him on their photo shoot?

Nakura did. Tom did. The director did. And his brother, Kasuka, did.

Shizuo took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his call history. His finger hovered over one particular number—one he knew he would be entering a completely different world than his if he clicked call.

Should he take the first step to that world?

Growling out in frustration, Shizuo decided he had enough of thinking. He glanced at the letter once more and clicked call.

**A/N: **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Stop by to review :D


End file.
